1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pair of substrate holders, a device manufacturing method, a separating apparatus, a substrate separating method, a substrate holder, and a substrate aligning apparatus.
2. Background Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-261000, a layered semiconductor device is manufactured by layering a variety of elements on a semiconductor substrate on which circuits or the like are formed. When forming the layers on the semiconductor substrate, a pair of semiconductor substrates held by a substrate holder are layered after the semiconductor circuits thereof are aligned with line-width precision, and then the substrates are bonded using thermocompression. At this time, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115978, a thermocompression apparatus is used to achieve a permanent bond by thermocompressing the pair of semiconductor substrates.
When removing the substrates bonded by the thermocompression apparatus from the substrate holder, separation is difficult because portions of the substrate and substrate holder become stuck to each other due to melting or intake of dust that is unavoidably present between the substrate and the substrate holder. Therefore, a mechanism is desired that can appropriately separate the substrate from the substrate holder even when portions of the substrate and the substrate holder are stuck to each other.